Avengers Training
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: Do you want to see the avengers playing paintball, or capture the flag among other games? Well then, this is the fanficition for you. All the avenger train and play games.


"Avengers. The game is simple. Take a gun, shoot someone, you get a point and they loose a life. You have 3 lifes. You can be friendly with someone for a maximum of 1 minute at a time. Hostages can be used to get a shot or gets to pick the next training excersise. Alright, Avengers, go!" yelled Cap.  
All the avengers grabbed a paintball guns and ran into the stadium. It was big. It looked like an apocoliptic town. Everyone ran and a flare went up. Shooting went of rapidly. The game had begun.

Wanda  
She ran into a house. She tripped and cut herself on a rock a while back. She was breathing heavy, and sweat trickled down her face. She put down the gun and cut off some of her jacket and patched it up. She was concentrated and didn't notice the figure above her. She looked up to see a Vision looming down at her, gun pointed at her chest. He bent down and kissed her nose.  
"Hey, Wanda. You got hurt?" said Vision touching the wound.  
Wanda pushed him over and caught him by the shirt.  
"I'll be fine. Help me nurse to it after the game?" asked Wanda  
"Yea, anything for you." replied Vision  
Wanda leened in and kissed him for a few seconds and then let him hit the floor. She went out and tripped Sam with her powers before shooting him.  
"Good luck, Vision." said Wanda running from the avenger on the ground. Vision wanted to say something but she was out of earshot.  
"Man, you're lucky to have Wanda on your side" said Sam  
"I know" replied Vision. He shot Sam, helped him up and phased through the wall. Sam shook his head and ran off

Natasha looked up at the board. Sam was out. He got shot once by Wanda, once by Vision, and once by Steve.  
'Speak of the devil' though Tasha as she sees the Maximoff girl tying her shoes. Tasha smiles and walks up quietly to Wanda. Tasha had only gotten one shot and she needed to win. She pointed her paintball gun at Wanda's back. She swore and looked up at Tasha. She was smiling. She said "Sorry, Wanda, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do" and stood back a little and shot her. Neon blue paint spilled onto Wandas back as Wanda laughed and said "Good luck Tasha" as she hits Tashas feet when she runs away. Tasha stumbles and falls to the ground as Wanda snickers and goes to grab Visions hand for a second that hes there. She kisses his hand and mutters something Tasha didnt hear. Tasha sighed and ran away. She did not want to see them kiss again.

Cap had been going good. Shot once and shot people twice. He needed one more hit and he won. He looked at Tony. He was at 2 shots and shot 2 people.  
He positioned the gun looked through the scope he got out of broken glass on the field and Wanda's magic. She had agree to make him the scope if the team would watch 'Suicide Squad', the new fake superhero movie next movie night. He felt pain on his back and looked behind him to see Tasha shooting him. Cap quickly fired back and a buzzer went off.  
"Don't look now, Steve." said Tasha as she left the arena. Tony saw them and shot Cap and another buzzer went off. Cap put his hands in the air but Tony just shrugged.  
"Better luck next time, Spangles." said Tony. Cap sweared silently as he saw the board. 3 people left, other than him. He saw Vision, Wanda and Tony on the board he left the arena and grabbed some snacks with everyone else.

Tony was certain he would win. Everyone was down to one life and they all had to make their way to the smaller arena. Tony had gone as soon as it had opened up and camped in a tree. She smiled as he spotted Wanda. He aimed and went to shoot her, but slightly missed and hit a plant beside her. Tony cursed and he heard Wanda yell to Vision that Tony was in the tree before she limped behind a car. Vision came a few seconds later and pointed his gun at Tony. Tony fell out of the tree and landed on his back, accidently firing the gun and hitting Vision in the progress. Tony laughed and groaned as he got up. Tony went towards the car, but Vision stopped him and whispered something in his ear.  
"Just a game, Mr. Stark. Remember that."  
As he finished his words, the buzzer went off and he ran off to the waiting lounge. Tony walked cautiosly towards the car, but was caught off-guard by Wanda jumped out at punching his shoulder. Tony laughed.

"You sure pack a punch, princess." mocks Tony  
"You wouldn't know, Mr. Stark." teased Wanda. She pulled the gun and shot Tonys bullet in mid air before rolling over and shooting his forehead. A buzzer went off and Wandas face was projected onto the screen. Wanda smiled and then collapsed, holding onto her knee.  
"Stupid rock. Some help here?" cursed Wanda. Tony helped her up and put his arm over her shoulder and walking over the the lounge, where Vision grabbed Wanda and rushed to cure her. Steve cleared his throat and moved towards the front.  
"Good game, guys. The winner is Wanda. Next week she will choose the next game. You all did great. Now go get some rest." he yelled. Everyone nodded and headed up to their rooms, except for Vision and Wanda.


End file.
